Harry Potter and the Dark Descent
by VGenesis
Summary: Who would have guessed that a piece of helpful advice from his best friends would lead to his most dark and dangerous battle yet...


Harry peered up from his Transfiguration textbook for what seemed like the millionth time to glare at his two best friends whispering in the corner. They were talking about him. Again. They had spent the whole day avoiding him, whispering between themselves and shooting him worried looks. Slamming his Transfiguration textbook on the table, and earning a very disapproving look from Madam Pince, he marched over to said best friends to confront them. However, before he could even open his mouth, they pulled him forcefully from the library and into the courtyard.

Ron was the first to speak, "Look mate, before we start this, I just want you to know that this isn't a big deal. Just a few casual observations. No one has really noticed but we just wanted to get it out there."

Hermione shot him her characteristic look of disdain. "Oh Ron, you're the one making this into a drama. Didn't I spend the whole day telling you NOT to do that?"

By now Harry had had enough. "Listen, I appreciate your concern but would you please hurry up and tell me? I have a ton of Transfiguration homework to get out the way before my meeting with Dumbledore this evening."

Hermione took a deep breath and launched into what was clearly a prepared spiel, "Ok, without beating around the bush Harry, we feel your eating habits may have gotten out a bit out of control this year."

Harry looked at his friends blankly. What on earth were they trying to tell him?

Hermione continued looking deeply uncomfortable. "Now please don't misunderstand. We're not telling you that you're fat. Simply that it may be a good time to develop a healthier relationship with food. My parents are dentists and I know they wouldn't approve of the amount of chocolate you've been eating."

Harry felt his head spinning. "But… I don't eat that much… do I?"

Hermione shook her head pityingly whilst Ron turned the same colour as his hair and tried to make himself as small as possible. A feat that was getting progressively harder with each passing year.

Harry looked from Hermione to Ron in utter disbelief. "Come on! I'm not eating massive amounts!"

"Come on Harry, think about what you've eaten today." Hermione was looking serious so Harry decided to play along, "Breakfast was just a few slices of toast, eggs, bacon, one or two sausages, a grilled tomatoes, some cereal, pancakes… ok, breakfast was bad. But I had a small lunch. Just a baguette. Or was it two? Anyway, they had tomatoes in them so they were healthy. Oh, yes, and a bit of cheese. But you need cheese, you know, for calcium. Or is that milk? Anyway, for dinner I had the smallest portion of shepherd's pie, a few slices of treacle tart and a scoop of ice cream. That's all."

Hermione gave him the look she generally reserved for people in class who answered a question correctly but incompletely.

Harry frowned to himself. What had he omitted? Whilst thinking he stuck his hands into his pockets… only to find himself grasping a handful of chocolate wrappers. Pulling them out, he gasped in amazement. Had he really eaten all those today? Counting the wrappers, he counted no less than twelve chocolate frog wrappers. Feeling himself go red, he threw the wrappers in the bin.

"Thanks for talking to me about this guys, I really appreciate it." He saw Ron open his mouth to say something but cut him off. "I have to get going now so I'm not late for Dumbledore. See you!" And with that Harry sprinted off.

However, as he had no intention of being two hours early for his meeting his Dumbledore, he raced instead to the Room of Requirement where he spent the remaining time urgently deleting every inch of his embarrassment and self-disgust from his mind so that the man he respected more than anyone would not be able to be able to see how weak-willed and gluttonous his Chosen One really was.

Walking back into the Common Room after his meeting with Dumbledore, he was dismayed to find his two friends waiting for him, despite the lateness of the hour and the awkwardness of what had gone before. He was sorely tempted to run straight to his Dormitory but felt he might as well get it over with now. Going up to them, he faked a grin. Ron bought into his fake cheeriness and beamed back. Hermione looked more surprised but returned the smile all the same. "So how was it?"

Harry shrugged, "Interesting, I guess. I learnt about Voldermort's past and we talked a bit about how it affected his later decisions." In all honesty, Harry had been painfully aware of his protruding stomach for the entire session. He had actually spent the hour with Dumbledore reviewing his meals, planning what to eat the following day and wondering how many people had noticed his weight gain. He had only paid the minimum amount of attention to the lesson. Fortunately, his overwhelming desire to keep his true thoughts from Dumbledore had worked wonders for his Occlumency skills and despite the gentle probing he felt from time to time, he was positive that he had concealed the true thoughts racing through his mind.

Faking a yawn, Harry sent a longing look towards his bedroom. "Maybe we could discuss this more tomorrow? I'm knackered."

Hermione looked suspiciously at her watch. "Harry, it's only eight o'clock in the evening. And I thought you had some Transfiguration homework for tomorrow?"

Harry was now feeling peeved. Since when did his friends get so controlling? Beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic, Harry sent yet another longing look in the direction of his bed. "I think I'll get up early and finish it then. I really am very tired." And with that he sprinted up the stairs, ignoring the looks of bewilderment and confusion clearly visible on his friends' faces.

Once he reached his room, he went to the supplies closet in the corner of the room, snatched a few pillows and arranged them in his bed. After closing the hangings, he pulled on his invisibility cloak and hurried off to the library. That night, Harry memorised the calorie content, carb content and fat content of every food in his diet. He drew up detailed food plans that would allow him the occasional treat but would also enable him to lose a reasonable amount of weight over the next few weeks. His BMI was currently at the high end of acceptable for his height. If he could lose a pound a week, he would be at the bottom of the acceptable range by the end of the term. No problem.


End file.
